The Last Marauder
by auroraklg
Summary: If you think being a witch is hard you need a brick to the head. Try being the first elemental in over a thousand years, having two famous parents,leaving homeschool to go to Hogwarts, and becoming best friends with the school trouble makers. Yup I'm screwed.
1. The Truth About Life

Everyone has a story, a reason they were created, and a destiny. Some would point out that that those three things are one in the same but they would be wrong. Not every story includes a destiny. Not every destiny has a reason that we can see. Not every story bears a reason for existence and a destiny for its characters. My story does though. My story is not one to be read by the feint hearted because I have experienced some truly terrible things in my years of life.

However this is only the beginning of my story. This story is how I came to be where I am today and I can't bring myself to regret anything I have done in the past or present. I have met so many people that I have come to love with all my heart. I have had fun and showed the world my true potential whereas, if I hadn't made that one choice I wouldn't have.

The choice I made, you may ask, was the choice to leave my normal life as a teenager being homeschooled and go to Hogwarts. That choice changed my whole life. If I never would have gone I never would have met the other four Marauders. Never would have fallen in love, even if it did end in heartbreak. I never would end up where I am today. And yet I can't bring myself to regret a moment of happiness, love, pain, or sorrow.

All of my choices made me who I am. And that person is Aria Lynn Synclair, daughter of Annabelle and Thomas Synclair. This is the beginning of my story. From the time I came to Hogwarts in my third year, to the time I graduated in my seventh. I warn you now it isn't all rainbows and butterflies. There are true horrors in this world that I have seen. So read ahead with caution, and remember, don't ever be afraid to stand up for what you believe in.


	2. Dreams of the Past

The cold air whipped around a pale girls face. Her long black hair was blown back with the unforgiving chill of the night. Her face was shrouded in shadows as she made her way quickly through a dark graveyard. She turned around and looked behind her for a moment. Her piercing purple eyes shown through the dark of the night. Her pace quickened when she noticed the shadow following her. She broke out in a sprint as she heard her follower getting closer.

The person behind her ran just as fast. The man pulled out his wand and before the woman could get out of the way she was hit in the back with a purple spell. She picked herself off the ground and raised her hand at the man but nothing happened. "What did you do to me?" She asked as another spell bound her arms and legs together. "A minor spell to bind your elements my dear." The man said with a withering smile. "and now it is time for me to receive my gift for hunting you down." He said pulling a dagger from his belt.

"No matter what you do you shall never receive my gift.." The woman spat at the man. The man just smirked at her before ripping of her dress. Leaving her in nothing but her brassier and knickers. Bringing the knife down he started to carve a set of runes deep into the woman's stomach. Her cries of pain filled the graveyard as she slowly started to bleed to death. Just as he was about to draw the last rune a glowing blue light surrounded the woman before shooting up and into the sky. "What did you do?" He snarled. "My powers are gone, and it will be a thousand years before the owner receives them, and she shall succeed where I have failed." The woman spat tiredly.

The man grabbed her by the neck and pulled him right up to his face. "Who will receive you powers?" He bit out through clenched teeth. "I will never tell you, she will be stronger than me and you will face your death." The woman said spitting in his face. He dropped her abruptly to the ground and wiped the spit from his face as it started to pour. "So you may think, but that means I have one thousand years to train, she will die and I will win." He said drawing his wand. "Good by my dear." He said as a sickly green light shot out of the end of his wand.

"NOOOOO!" A red haired teen screamed sitting straight up in her bed. She smoother her hand through her sweat slicked hair. "Aria are you okay?" A beautiful slim red head asked coming into her daughter's room. Her brown eyes lit up with concern. "Yeah Mom I'm fine." Aria said trying to control her breathing. "It was just a bad dream." She whispered more for her sake then her mothers. Her mother nodded slowly before standing up and leaving the room. "Hurry up and come down for breakfast before we leave." Annabelle said looking at her daughter as she stood right outside the door. Aria nodded as her mom left.

The red head flopped back down on her bead and took a deep breath before getting up. She took a quick shower before throwing on a pair of jeans with a blue ruffle shirt and her white leather jacket. She put on her white high heel boots before brushing her hair, and putting on makeup. Aria then stood in front of her full length mirror. "As beautiful as always dear." The mirror stated. The red head smiled before looking herself over in the mirror. Her purple eyes stood out brightly due to the makeup. She knew the only reason for her purple eyes was because she was an elemental but she thought it gave her an edge.

"I'm gonna miss you Bernard." She stated putting her eyebrow piercing in place. "Oh I'm gonna miss you to Aria." The mirror replied. Aria smiled before hurrying down to the dining hall. She walked into the room and sat down at the table. Her mother and father sat at either ends of the table reading different magazines. Annabelle was reading "Witch Weekly" while Thomas was reading "The Quidditch Journal." "I don't suppose your father and I can convince you not to go can we." Her mother asked after finishing whatever she was reading. "Not a chance." She said with a smile.

"We can't convince you to get rid of your piercing or tattoo either can we." Her father stated with a smile. "Nope." She said with a smile as Toby, their house elf, put her breakfast in front of her and her parents. "Thanks Tobes." Aria said with a smile. "Yous is welcome Young Mistress and Toby will miss young mistress while yous is at school." Toby said. "I'll miss you too." Aria said before digging into her breakfast. She didn't eat much because she was so excited about the day to come.


	3. New Friends

"Do you have all your stuff sweetheart?" Annabelle asked her daughter. "Yeah mom it's all in my trunk and in case you haven't noticed, my owl is on my shoulder." Aria said smiling. "But she can't stay out Aria she has to go in her cage." Her dad said as he coaxed the bird into its cage. "Obviously." Aria said. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts?" Her mother asked as they stood on the platform by the scarlet steam engine. "Yes mom I am positive." Aria said rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I will owl you once a week." Aria reassured after giving her owl and trunk to one of the cargo robes and money were secure in her handbag.

"Do you have your wand?" Annabelle asked. "Yeah it's in my boot." The young girl said. "Here," Thomas said handing a piece of parchment to her. "Give this to Mcgonagall and have him read it before passing it on to headmaster Dumbledore, It is about your. . . . uh eye problem." Thomas finished. Aria nodded before hugging her mother and father. "Keep me updated on how the matches go Dad and Mom, don't get stage fright again." Aria said kissing them both on the cheek. "We'll be fine dear." Annabelle said. "Now get on the train before we get swarmed by the public." Thomas said. Aria smiled and got onto the train.

She soon found an empty compartment and plopped down on her seat with her bag next to her. She looked out the window and chuckled when she saw her mother and father being swarmed for autographs. It was soon time to leave though and she waved goodbye to her parents as they departed. Her last peak of them was as they were waving fiercely to her. Aria sighed and pulled out her journal from her bag along with a pencil. With quick precise strikes, she wrote down her dream from the night before along with the date before closing it and putting it back in her bag.

She always made sure to put her dreams in a small leather notebook that she had gotten from her uncle. Her uncle was the one who always tried to teach her about her element powers and never showed a sign of disgust toward her even when she fouled up. Her uncle was her best friend up until the day he died from being poisoned by silver. He had been bitten ten years prior to that day and turned into a werewolf. Aria, in fact loved him so much that she became an unregistered animagus so that she could keep him company. So she became a giant snow white wolf every full moon for her uncle until the day he died.

Aria was broke out of her musings when she heard the compartment door slide open. "Do you mind if I and my friends sit with you? Everywhere else is full?" A lanky boy with amber eyes and golden brown hair asked. "Not at all." Aria said sitting up a little straighter. She watched as the boy and three others made their way into the compartment and sat down after fighting for seats. When they were all seated they turned to her. "Hi I'm Remus Lupin by the way." Then boy who had asked to sit with her said. "I'm Sirius Black." A charming black haired boy said. His grey eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"I'm James Potter." The other black haired boy said with a smile. His brown eyes big behind his round glasses, and his hair looking as if a bird lived in it. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." The last boy squeaked. He was chubbier then the others and his blue eyes were murky. Aria got a bad feeling from this one but shook it off. "I'm Aria Synclair, the new transfer." Aria said smiling at them. "Wait Aria Synclair, as in Thomas Synclair's daughter?" James asked. "That's the one." She said with a smile. "And my mother is Annabelle Synclair famous for her singing and her active standing in werewolf rights." Aria said proudly.

"Wow you dad is like the best keeper out there." Sirius said. Aria rolled her eyes at the two boys. "Why does your mother care so much about werewolves?" The tawny haired boy asked. "Well her brother was bitten and turned into one twelve years ago and she fought a lot after that happened and I plan to when I'm older too." Aria stated. "Oh." Remus said. "It's sad though because even if she does change it my uncle isn't alive anymore to see it happen." Aria said, her purple eyes shining. "Why are your eyes purple?" Peter asked. "Well we all have our secrets now don't we?" She asked with a smirk.

It was quiet after that. The silence only being broken by Peter, James, and Sirius as they planned a prank. Remus was reading from a book and Aria was flipping through her dream journal. "What is that?" Remus asked looking at the girl. "It's a journal my uncle gave to me." Aria said. "He told me to write all my dreams in it because they all meant something important." Aria then relented. Remus nodded as he looked at the leather notebook before looking at the time. "We better get our robes on." he surmised. The group then left and went their separate ways to change.

Aria walked out of the bathroom and was starting down the hall when she ran into another person. She and the other person both fell to the ground with a thud. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." The girl said as black haired, sallow skin boy helped her up. "It's alright." Aria said refusing the hand offered to her and getting up. "I'm Lily and this is Severus." The girl then said when it got quiet. "I'm Aria, the new transfer." She stated. "Oi there you are Synclair." Sirius and James said coming up behind her.

"We thought you got lost already." James said. "I'm sorry; I'm not you I don't get lost in my own ego whenever I take a step." Aria retorted rolling her eyes. "You wound me, and I thought we had something special." Sirius said from next to James. "Yeah as special as sharing a compartment." Aria said turning back to Lily. "If they're bothering you, you can come sit with Severus and me." Lily said. "Nah I have dealt with worse, It was nice meeting you though." Aria said before turning and walking with the two boys back to the compartment.

"You might want to stay away from Snivellus." James said. "Yeah you might catch his greasiness." Sirius stated. "Ok hold up, First I am guessing Severus is Snivellus and second of all I will not deal with cracks like that about someone I don't even know so for now, keep it to yourself." Aria said before going into the compartment. "Wow, I have never seen anyone be able to control them like that." Remus said as she plopped down. "Well they need someone to keep them in line." She mumbled as she stared out the window.


	4. Getting Sorted

When they made it to the train station they all got off the train together and stood on the platform. "Well I will see you guys later, I have to go up with the first years." Aria said walking towards where Hagrid stood. "Alright see you at the castle Aria." The boys chorused. Aria smiled and before turning to where the man stood calling for the first years. "Excuse me, are you Hagrid?" She asked tapping the man on the arm. The half giant nodded at the red head. "Yup sure em. And who are you?" He asked. "I'm Aria Synclair, the new transfer." She stated. "Oh you'll be riding in the boat with me then." He said as he herded everyone toward the boats.

Soon enough they were sailing across the lake in the small boats. "So what made you decide to come to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked as they sailed slowly. "I was tired of being dragged around the world with my mother and father and I had always dreamed of coming to this school." Aria said looking up at the beautiful castle in the distance. "Well I'm glad ya decided to come to Hogwarts, I'm the grounds keeper by the way." Hagrid said. "I know, my mom and dad told me all about Hogwarts before I came." Aria stated. Hagrid and Aria talked for a while longer as they drifted across the lake and their conversation ended happily with plans to visit the half giant at the end of the week.

The castle was absolutely gorgeous in Aria's opinion. No description could do the place justice. Hagrid lead them into the castle and to where the Great Hall was. They stopped outside the double doors and a stern looking woman was standing there. "Hello I am Professor Mcgonagall." The man stated. "Now very soon we will head through these doors and you will be sorted, however out transfer student, Miss Synclair will be sorted first." he said looking at the red head. "Oh Professor Mcgonagall." Aria said walking up to the man with her father's letter in hand. "My father said to give this to you and have you read it before passing it on to Headmaster Dumbledore." She stated.

The elderly witch looked at her quizzically before looking down at the letter. She nodded slowly before turning around and disappearing into the hall for a minute before returning. "They are ready for us." She said pushing the doors all the way open and leading everyone into the hall. Aria looked around in wonder at the castle and the ceiling before looking at the tables and spotting Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. They all made thumbs up gestures to her while she just shook her head and smiled. Soon enough they stopped at the front of the hall in front of a stool and an old rickety hat. Aria watched in amazement as a seam on the hat opened up and it began to sing.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Applause thundered through the hall before Dumbledore cleared his throat to begin the sorting. "Before we get to the first years we will be sorting our new transfer, Aria Synclair." Dumbledore announced. Aria slowly walked up and sat on the stool. She rolled her eyes when she heard Sirius and James whistling cat calls at her. Mcgonagall smiled slightly at her before dropping the hat into place on her head. Aria held back the urge to sneeze as she breathed in the dust.

"Ahh I remember your Mother and Father but then again they were much different." The hat mused in her head. "And you are the first elemental in over one thousand years an extraordinary gift." The hat continued. "So the question is where should I put you?" He asked. "You are smart like Ravenclaw, but you are cunning like Slytherin, and Brave like Gryffindor." The hat said. "You could just put me in Gryffindor and be done with it." Aria said in her mind. "True but is that truly where you belong?" He asked.

"Trust me I have been asking myself that same question since I was six and my powers showed themselves." Aria grumbled in her head. "Besides I already know some of the Gryffindor students." She mused. "True and you would not be picked on for your little tattoo in that house either." The hat said. Aria chuckled quietly to herself. "I think we are holding everyone up here." Aria stated to the hat. "I believe you are right so I will place you in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out after a moment of thinking.

The hat was removed from her head and she got up and gracefully made her way over to where the Gryffindor's were cheering. Aria plopped down in the seat between Sirius and James and smacked them lightly on the arms. "What was that for?" They both asked indignantly. "For cat calling me when I was going to get sorted." She stated with a smile. Remus hid a laugh behind the book he was reading while Peter just looked at the group of three before watching the sorting. After the sorting was done, Dumbledore gave a short speech before the food appeared and they started to eat.

It was soon time to head to the common room but right before she was about to get up and leave with the guys her name was called. "Miss Synclair may I please see you for a moment?" Mcgonagall asked. "In trouble already? That must be a new record." Sirius said. "Shut up Sirius I'm not in trouble." Aria huffed before turning and walking over to where the professor was standing. "I'll see you four in the common room later." She said before turning back around and standing by her professor.


	5. Tutoring?

Aria stood patiently by her professor while the other students all shuffled out, casting looks in the direction of the red head who was called to stop. After all the students left the hall Mcgonagall led the purple eyed teen to the front of the hall where all the teachers were still sitting. Mcgonagall left her to stand right in front of Albus Dumbledore who looked at her with kind eyes before looking at the teachers who were sitting at the table. They were all looking at Aria with confusion in their eyes, before they would turn to Dumbledore questioningly.

"As you all have heard, this is our new transfer Aria Synclair." Albus stated from his seat. He looked around as the teachers slowly nodded their heads. "I received a letter from her father telling me about a condition she has." Dumbledore said before looking to Aria. "Do you mind if they are informed my dear girl?" The wizard asked. "Not at all headmaster." Aria said standing tall in her Gryffindor robes. Albus nodded before standing up and walking around the table so that he could face all the teachers.

"If you haven't noticed, Miss Synclair's eyes are purple. In our world there is only one being that has naturally occurring purple eyes." He stated trying to see if the teachers knew what she was. "Merlin's beard Albus you don't mean-"Slughorn started but was cut off by Albus. "Oh yes I do very well mean." He stated. "Aria Synclair is the first elemental in over one thousand years. Her birth was prophesized but no one thought it would ever happen after what happened to the last one." Albus stated before returning to his seat.

"I'm sorry last one?" Aria questioned. "Did she happen to have long straight black hair and purple eyes like mine?" Aria then inquired looking up at the headmaster. "Yes it is said that, that is what the last elemental looked like. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore inquired. "Well because I have seen her before. I have seen the way she died in nightmares I have had." Aria said looking down at the ground before looking back up into the man's crystal blue gaze.

Dumbledore nodded and went quiet for a few minutes before once again speaking. "Due to her powers, she will need time to try and hone her abilities so that she has control over all elements. We shall be going under the guise of her needing to be tutored because of things she has missed during her time of homeschooling." Mcgonagall said looking at Albus before meeting eyes with all the other teachers in the hall. "Each week a different teacher will be present with her while she trains. All information on the furthering of her power will then be brought to either Albus or I." Mcgonagall stated firmly.

"Now Miss Synclair I will show you to your new common room." Dumbledore said standing up. "Remember though, her secret is to be discussed with no one but the other staff members." Dumbledore ordered before leading the girl from the hall. Everything was silent as they started to head towards Gryffindor tower. It was soon broken, however, when they started up the stairs and Dumbledore started to speak. "You said you have seen the last elemental in your dreams correct?" He stated. The red head nodded. "I have seen many people with the same eyes that I have died in front of my eyes as I dream. I keep a journal about them all so that I can look back and see what has come to pass." Aria said.

"Would you allow me to borrow this journal and look over it?" Albus asked. The teen nodded reluctantly before pulling it from her white bag that was hidden under her robe. "Please be careful with it, I got the book from my uncle before he died." Aria said handing it over slowly. The old man nodded as he took it and handled it gently. "Now here is your common room Miss Synclair, and I will inform you of your tutelage later on in the week." Dumbledore stated. "Your password is caput draconis." He said before walking away.

Aria watched as the man started down the stairs. She kept watching him until he slid out of view, only then did she turn and give the password before going into the common room. The first thing she noticed was that the boys were all sitting in a group over by the fire. Sirius was the first one to see her and as soon as he did he jumped up and grabbed her before pulling her over to the group. "Since when did we become friends?" She asked looking at the boy as she was pulled down to sit on the floor next to him. "Since we shared a compartment together." Aria laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So what were you stopped for?" James asked. "Oh they just wanted to talk to me about getting tutored during the years because of some things I may have missed during my homeschooling." Aria lied. Usually she could lie with no problem but she found herself regretting it now when she was saying it Sirius, James, and Remus. "So what were you doing before I was kidnapped over here?" Aria asked. "Planning some pranks." Sirius stated. "Oh now were talking, I have pranked so many people during the time I was traveling with my parents. I am a queen of pranks." Aria stated. "Well your highness we are the kings, it is nice to make your acquaintance." James said smiling. Oh yes this was going to be a fun year.


	6. Class Schedule

**Ok my lovely readers, I need some help from you guys now. In order to make this better for your reading adventure I have a poll for you. Who should Aria end up with? She will either end up with Sirius, Remus, or Severus and I need to know who you want her to end up with. Now remember though this choice is important so that you guys can enjoy reading this so let me know which lucky guy gets this mystical elemental.**

* * *

Aria was up bright and early the next day to get ready for class. She moved quietly as she got dressed and ready for the day. Aria slipped on her skirt, shirt, vest, and Gryffindor tie, before picking up her brush. She carefully brushed out her long hair before pulling out her wand and using it to curl her hair into long tendrils that flowed down her back. Aria then applied mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes pop, before throwing on her robe and heading down to the Great Hall.

It didn't surprise her that she was the only Gryffindor up. Aria just went about her business and sat down to do a little studying before breakfast was served. She was just about to open a very old history book she had gotten for her birthday when Professor Mcgonagall came up to the table. "Miss Synclair, this is your schedule, and your tutelage schedule. Please make sure to be on time. However, with the time you arrived to the Hall I don't think I will have to worry about you." She said as she walked back up to her seat at the front table.

Aria unfolded her class schedule and looked down at the parchment. Her classes were as follows. Monday- Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Meriwether, Transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall, Lunch, Double Potions with Professor Slughorn, and then Dinner. Tuesday was the same as Monday except for the fact that Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts were switched. Wednesday- Astronomy with Professor Sinistra, Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn, Lunch, Divinations with Professor Smule, Ancient Runes with Professor Lessig, and Dinner. Thursday was the same as Wednesday. Friday- Double Charms with Professor Flitwick, Lunch, Free Period, History of magic with Professor Binns, and dinner.

Aria smiled at the paper before opening her tutoring schedule. Monday, eight o'clock, with Professor Slughorn, Tuesday, seven o'clock, with Professor Kettleburn, Wednesday, seven o'clock, with Professor Flitwick, Thursday, seven o'clock, with Professor Mcgonagall, and Friday, six thirty, with Professor Dumbledore. Aria studied the schedule for a little bit before re-folding it. They tutoring would be an hour everyday unless stated otherwise by the professor she was studying with that night. Aria was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Remus and the others come in and plop down next to her.

"You are up way too early to be normal." Sirius grumbled as he rested his head on top of his arms on the table. "It's called the early bird catches the worm." She automatically retorted, not paying too much attention to him. Mcgonagall was soon around and handed the boys their schedules as well. "We have Monday, Tuesday, and Friday, together." James said looking at his and Sirius' schedule before looking at Aria's. "We have all our classes together." Remus said comparing schedules. Aria nodded and smiled softly at him. "I have the same as Sirius and James." Peter squeaked in. "That's nice." Aria said starting to place the food that had just appeared on a plate for herself. The boys followed her example and they were all soon eating.

After Aria was done she jumped to her feet and made her way out of the Great Hall. Remus was soon walking beside her as they made their way back up to the common room to collect their school books. "So are you ready for your first day of actual school?" Remus asked after they met back down in the common room. "No but I guess I'm gonna just have to deal." Aria said with a slight laugh in her voice as the other three boys hurried past them to the common room and up to grab their books. "One things for sure, at least we're gonna be on time." Remus said as they entered the classroom.


	7. A Confidant

The rest of the day went smoothly as Aria went from class to class with the marauders. They sat next to each other in almost every class and Aria always did almost perfectly in class. "Are you sure you need that tutoring?" James asked as they made their way to dinner after classes. Aria's eyes widened in realization before carefully rolling her eyes to cover it. "Oh well my teacher had me learn this ahead of time since he knew I would be coming here this year." Aria lied walking into the Great Hall.

Sirius, James, and Peter nodded without giving it a second thought but Remus was slower on the uptake. Aria just ignored the fact and took a seat at the table. Sirius and James sat on either side of her while Remus and Peter sat across from her. They were just about to dig in when Lily came up to the purple eyes girl. "Hey Aria professor Dumbledore told me that I was to tell you to meet him in his office after dinner. The password is Skittles." Lily said looking at the girl. "Thanks Lily." Aria said with a sigh hitting James when he tried to start flirting with the girl.

"You know if you flirt like that or say things to her every time you see her she will never ever want to be with you." Aria mumbled as she grabbed a roll and started to eat it. "Well then what do I do?" He asked. "You can do whatever you think is right I was just stating a fact." Aria intoned. "Oh" James replied stupidly. "Now why do I feel like I'm getting daggers stared into my back?" Aria asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Maybe because you are." A curly reddish brown haired girl said from a little ways down the table.

"It's Molly isn't it?" Aria asked looking at the plump little witch. The girl nodded meekly. "So why am I getting glared at?" The red head asked. "Because you are sitting in between Sirius and James who are the two most wanted guys this year and because you aren't exactly ugly." The young witch said softly. "Oh god I picked the wrong friends didn't I?" Aria mumbled putting her head in her hands. Everyone just laughed knowing she was only joking about the statement.

After dinner Aria said goodbye to the guys before going up to Dumbledore's office. When she got to the gargoyle she stated the password and then walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Once at the door to his office she knocked hard twice on the door. "Come in." She heard the headmaster say through the door. Aria opened the door and walked in just to see Severus getting up from a chair in the office. "Goodnight Severus." Dumbledore intoned to the boy as he left the office quickly. Aria stared off after the boy as he hurried down the stairs.

"Severus the poor boy needs a true friend." Dumbledore stated seeing the girls face. Aria turned to him. "I thought he and Lily were good friends?" Aria stated. "Yes but he has not shared everything with Miss Evans, he needs someone who will understand him for him." Dumbledore said. Aria nodded knowing that this was a hint for her in the future. "Anyway I asked you here so that I could return this to you." The age wizened man said holding out her journal. Aria took the book and clutched it to her chest before looking up at the man. "Now there is nothing to worry about with these dreams you just-" "You're lying headmaster." Aria stated cutting him off.

"Ahh you are one of the only students whom have caught me in the act." Dumbledore stated. "Well you seemed to be telling the truth but I know what I felt and what happened, you can't fool me nor should you, I want to know the truth and don't sugar coat it." Aria demanded. "Yes, well it goes like this, every dream you have had are things that have happened to elementals in the past. The last entry being the last one to die before you were born. It seems as though they were all killed in similar means and that they were all done by the same person although records from back then are scarce." Albus stated. Aria nodded before looking at the clock that stood in the corner of Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have tutoring in twenty minutes and I would like to drop my books off before I have to be there." Aria said getting up and walking over to the door. "Don't be afraid of trusting another with your secret." Was the only thing Dumbledore said as the red head left the room. Aria stepped out of the headmaster's office and shook her head before starting down the stairs. "Elementals?" Aria heard a voice sneer as soon as she stepped out of the stairway to the headmaster's office. Aria whipped around quickly with her wand drawn and mind ready if she needed to use her other powers.

As she whipped around she came face to face with Severus whom also had his wand drawn. "What may I ask are you talking about?" Aria questioned not lowering her wand. "I'm not an idiot I heard you two talking about elementals, I just don't know why." Severus drawled. Aria looked at him for a minute before Dumbledore's words hit her. "That barmy old codger knew you were listening the whole entire time and never said a damn thing. I swear to Merlin I am accidentally turning him into a goat on Friday." Aria said as she put her wand away. "Put your wand away Severus, apparently Dumbledore trusts you enough to hold onto my secret as well as me hold onto yours." Aria said.

Severus slowly lowered his wand and put it away before looking back at Aria. "So what were you two talking about?" Severus asked. "Alright I will tell you but you have to make a wizard's vow with me not to tell anyone." Aria said. Severus nodded before holding his arm out. Aria grasped his arm at the wrist and he did the same before the set the tips of their wands to the opposite persons hand. "I Severus Tobias Snape vow to keep anything told to me by Aria Synclair a secret." Severus stated causing a thin stream of magic to wrap around their arms. "And I Aria Lynn Synclair vow to keep anything told to me by Severus Snape a secret." Aria finished letting her magic shoot forward and finish the vow.

"So the first thing you need to know is that there is only ever one elemental in a generation." Aria stated as they started to walk down the hall. "Now the last elemental lived 1000 years ago and she was attacked and killed by a man who was after her powers. But as he was trying to finish a ritual to claim her powers she relinquished them but due to the fact she was so close to death it took a thousand years for them to be reborn in a worthy child which just happened to be me." Aria said shortly. "Is that all you are going to tell me?" Severus asked as they approached Slughorn's classroom.

"No, this journal has everything you need to know, everything I know." Aria said showing him the leather bound journal. Severus reached for the book but she pulled back. "Now I will give you this book but you have to be very careful with it, a man very important to me gave it to me before he died and its worth more to me than anything." Aria said clutching the book to her chest. "I promise I won't hurt it." Severus said rolling his eyes. Aria shook her head before passing her hand over the book and causing it to look like a potions book. She then placed her hand over the latch and closed her eyes for a minute before opening them and reluctantly handing Severus the journal. "What did you do?" Severus asked looking at the book. "It now looks like a potions book so no one wants to read it and only you and I can unlatch it and read it. Now you get to reading and I have lessons to get to." Aria said turning to head into the classroom. "And Severus." Aria said stopping the boy in his walk. "Yes?" He asked looking back. "Thank you." She said before disappearing into the room. "You're welcome." the boy whispered to the empty hall before heading back to his common room.


	8. Letters

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in so long I have been very busy this moth and I will be until November so I will be trying to post updates whenever I can and hopefully you enjoy. Also the poll I had put up for this story is now closed and the lucky guy who gets Aria... Is Remus John Lupin. WOOOHOOOO! So enjoy the story and I bid you adieu.**

* * *

The next two months passed by quickly and before anyone knew it winter had swept into the land. Aria had grown ever closer to the Marauders and had started to realize her affection for one of the boys. Her elemental lessons were getting better and better as she started to pick up on the skills she was given at birth. Aria had also continued to talk to Severus during that time and now saw the tall, lanky, black haired boy as a brother. Even if their meetings were a secret that no one knew about accept for Dumbledore.

* * *

Aria sat at her usual seat for lunch in the great hall. Remus was across from her sitting next to Peter, and James and Sirius were sitting on either side of the red head. She ate quietly today as she listened to what the marauders were planning for their next prank. About half way through lunch the sound of flapping wings was heard and then owls swept the room. Aria smiled when a familiar pitch black owl landed right in front of her and held out a letter to her. "Thanks Shadow." She said petting the birds head softly. Aria then handed it a piece of bacon from her plate before the bird once again took off out of the room. Aria slowly broke the seal on the letter and started to read it.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_Has my writing improved? I have had someone teaching me so that you could better understand the letters I am sending to you. So how has school been treating you? Do you have any new friends that your father should know about? Are you enjoying your schooling and new found freedom? Well I hope so because I know you father and I miss you terribly._

_Anyway we will still be having the Christmas ball this year and you must be in attendance. There are so many people who would like to meet you and you could even bring your friends with you. I'm sure Bernard would like to meet some new cute looking guys. He hasn't said one nice thing to anyone since you left. Sometimes he is very bitter too, but I know that he is just missing his favorite girl._

**You will be coming home on the train and you will be attending the ball. There is no two ways about this pumpkin. And if any of those guys put their hands on you I will be coming to that school and you won't have to worry about being bothered. Your mother says that if you have any friends you would like to come that you should ask and make sure they get permission from their parents before telling your mother their clothing size so that she can choose their outfits. Hurry home sweetheart because if you don't Bernard will no longer be in existence.**

_I already have your dress picked out and I know how I am going to do your hair. Please write back dear, I miss having you around while we are traveling. I hope school is going great though and I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Mother,_ **and Father**

**P.S. The team says that if you don't show up that they will find you and drag you home.**

* * *

Aria groaned and put her head down on the table when she finished reading the letter. "What's wrong?" James asked looking at her. Aria just handed him the letter before starting to pick at her food. "What's so bad about this?" Sirius asked after the whole group had read the letter. "Their balls are the same every year. A whole bunch of rich arrogant snots come and try and get on their good side thinking that they will get something." Aria said rolling her eyes. "Who's Bernard?" Peter asked squeakily.

Aria smiled thinking about the mirror. "It's this talking mirror that Abraxas Malfoy's father gave to me." Aria said laughing. "Why would Malfoy do that?" James asked. "Because I tried to prank him and was active instead of being a snoot like his son and grandson is. He also thought it would be funny when others try to look into it." Aria explained with a smile. "So do you guys wanna come to a Christmas ball with me?" Aria asked looking at the group. "Sure!" Sirius and James exclaimed while Remus just nodded. "I can't I have to go home." Peter said. "Well isn't that a shame." Aria said before starting to write back to her mother and father.


	9. Ride Home

Soon enough Remus, James, Sirius, and Aria were on their way to platform 9 3/4 where her family would be waiting for her. Everything she had brought with her was in the satchel she carried at her side and her owl had flown home earlier that day so he would be their when she got home. Aria laid her head against the back of the seat where she sat next to Remus and slowly started to drift off until she was fast asleep.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was how comfortable she was. Aria smile softly and snuggled closer into the warmth she was pressed against. "Well looks like Moony has himself a girl." Aria heard Sirius say with a laugh. Aria slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the two boys without moving. She then looked at where she was and jumped up when she realized she was snuggled up to Remus on the seat. Aria quickly pulled her head off his shoulder but didn't move back to her original seat.

"Sorry Remus." Aria said, a blush tinting her cheeks. She sent a glare at James whom was laughing before looking over to Sirius who was cat calling. Smiling evilly she lunged at the two boys and tackled them off the seat. After they were on the ground she went to stand up and move back to her seat but was grabbed by Remus who pulled her into his lap while Sirius and James closed in on her and started to tickle her. "Stop stop stop I give." Aria said through fits of laughter. Sirius and James backed away and sat down while Aria quickly slid off of Remus' lap and stood up as the train rolled to a stop.

"Well guys are you ready to meet my parents?" Aria asked looking at her friends and crush. They nodded as they unloaded everything and stepped onto the platform. Aria stood on her tiptoes and looked around before she spotted her house elf Toby standing in the middle of the platform dejectedly. The red head hurried over to the little elf and dropped to her knees giving the creature a hug who returned it happily. "Toby what are you doing here?" She asked after she stood up once again and introduced her friends to Toby. "Mistress sent Toby to pick up little mistress and friends from station. She didn't want bad cameras ruining fun." Toby said looking at them. "Ok Toby, then take us home." Aria said grabbing Toby's and the boys hands before the elf apparated them to her house.

As soon as they arrived in the entrance of Aria's house she smiled and let out a breath. "Sirius, James, Remus, Welcome to Synclair Manor." Aria said with a smile. "Aria is that you?" A female voice called from the ball room. The girl smiled and motioned for the boys to follow her before leading them to where her mother stood in the middle of the ballroom directing elves. "Hi Mom." Aria said going up and hugging the famous witch. "These are the friends I told you about; this is Sirius, James, and Remus." She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you boys." Annabelle said with a smile as she inspected them. "So mom, where's dad?" The elemental asked. "Oh your father is out practicing with the team. Why don't you run along and say hi." Annabelle said turning back to the decorations.

Aria sighed but turned and led the guys back to the entrance hall and out the door. "What's wrong?" Remus asked as Aria was leading them somewhere. "Nothing she's just like this every year. She gets so caught up in having the perfect ball that she forgets that she has a daughter." Aria explained as they walked down a wooded path. "So Aria where are we going?" James asked. "Well to meet my father of course." Aria said causing the two boys to bounce in excitement. "Guys calm down he's just a quidditch player." Aria said. "Just a quidditch player?" Sirius asked. "Your dad is one of the best quidditch players." James finished. "Well, this will be fun." Aria muttered to Remus as they walked.


	10. Meeting the Father

**Hey guys I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I am so very sorry for the weird updates at random times. I have been trying my best to get things typed and uploaded but I have been getting bombarded with homework and then I have to babysit my two nieces almost every weekend and I have to be right their because the youngest one who is almost 11 months old will not let me leave her with my grandmother because every time i do she starts crying and wont stop until I come back so yeah I have been having lot of fun. Also the official pairing for this story is now Remus/OC. If you have a problem with that either PM me or leave a comment about why you do or don't like it. Enjoy, BYE!**

* * *

Aria led the three boys onto a well-worn dirt path and walked slowly up it. "Hey Aria? Do you think your dad will like us or do we have to worry?" Sirius asked. Aria smirked dangerously before schooling her features innocently and turning back to the two boys. "Well dad only likes the most prestigious gentlemanly guys to be around me so unless you're good at acting only Remus is going to make it out of this trip alive." Aria said shrugging as Remus looked at her questioningly. "Just go with it." She mouthed to the boy as she turned her head back to look at the two boys whom had just gulped loudly.

"What do you mean that we won't make it out alive?" James asked. "Oh well dad has always had an obsession with giant spiders and he likes to feed people he doesn't like to them so he doesn't have to deal with them anymore." Aria said shrugging simply. She continued up the path and then stopped in front of a big black gate. "Well we're here." She said motioning to the gate. "All that's here is a gate." Sirius said looking ahead. "That is where you're wrong." The red head said turning and putting her hand over the lock on the gate. "January sixteenth." She said causing the lock to spring open and the gate to open.

"What's the sixteenth?" Remus asked curiously. "Oh nothing important, it's just my birthday." Aria said nonchalantly. Remus looked at her for a minute before shaking it off and following her inside the gate. As soon as they passed the line of the gate you could see the pitch. A huge Quidditch pitch covered the terrain and at either end three varying sized hoops were placed. Standing in the very center of the pitch was a group of people who were all wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Aria smiled as soon as she saw them and bolted away from her friends and up to the person standing in the middle of the circle.

"DADDY!" the red head screamed as she threw herself into the tall brown haired man's arms. "Hello baby girl." Her father said spinning her in a circle. "I told them you don't like guys unless they're perfect gentlemen." Aria whispered in his ear as the three boys started to walk forward. "Perfect, ok guys practice is over for the day, get a shower and I hope to see you guys at the Christmas party tomorrow night." He said causing the guys to nod and start to walk off, all of them patting Aria on the head as they went. "Daddy this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Guys this is my dad Thomas Synclair." Aria said smiling as the guys stopped in front of her.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Synclair." Remus said shaking hands with him. "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Lupin." Thomas said acting like a high class ponce. Sirius and James looked to be star struck and trying to find the right words to say. "Well some people seem to have no manners." Tom huffed looking at the two boys. "That's okay; the spiders were getting hungry anyway." That snapped the two boys out of their trances. "No we're sorry please, please, please don't feed us to your pet spider." The begged in unison as they looked at him. Aria burst out laughing the same time as her dad did and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Aria said looking at James and Sirius. "You're so dead." Sirius said looking at her. Aria's eyes went wide before she dodged to the left as James lunged for her. She then bolted as Sirius tried to grab her. Aria looped around the hoops and found herself with the boys on either side of her. They both darted forward after her at the same moment. Aria smiled as she waited till last minute before jumping out of the way and running back over to her dad. She was laughing too hard to realize that Sirius and James were approaching. When she finally realized it she started to back up only to run into a hard body that wrapped their arms around her and held her arms behind her back.

"No Remus I hate you." The red head yelled as Sirius grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "You are a terrible liar." Remus stated as Sirius carefully set her down. "You guys are so mean to me, Daddy you should beat them up for me." Aria said pulling her best puppy dog look. "Wish I could honey but you are on your own." Thomas stated. Aria grumbled to herself and stood back in between Remus and Sirius. "You don't really own giant spiders do you?" Sirius asked.


	11. Bernard

**Hey guys how have you been? I know, better now that I am updating again am I right? Anyway I have been sick and while I was sick I was doing a lot of sleeping and was only role playing. Which by the way if you would like to role play, there is this really cool forum for the marauders fifth year created by Al-Rays. forum/Maruader-s-Mischievous-5th-Year-RP/121302/ There is the link so check it out and maybe enroll to Hogwarts. I am a role player there, if only for a beginner but check it out. Ok I'm done now, so hope you enjoy.**

By the time they got back to the house Toby had already had their bags in the rooms and was just finishing dinner. "You kids go up and wash your hands and then come down for dinner." Aria's mother said as soon as they walked into the house. Aria nodded before leading the guys up the stairs towards the bathrooms. "This here is the bathroom." She said as she pushed open the first cream colored door on the right. Inside the room was two full sinks, a full bath and tucked in the corner was a full shower as well as a toiled on the opposite side.

Aria quickly washed her hands before leaving the room and heading down the hall further till she got to her room. The door was the only black one in the entire house. Smiling, she slowly traced the glow in the dark stars that spelled her name before reaching up and pressing the full moon back into its place and cast a muttered sticking charm. She then reached down and turned the handle, pushing her bedroom door open. Aria flipped the light switch on and looked around her room.

Everything was exactly how she had left it. Her walls were a deep red and plastered all over her left wall were posters of her father's Quidditch team, and her mother's band. On the right wall were pictures of all kinds of different places, and different faces. They were pictures from everywhere she had been and everyone she had met. On the main wall, her name was painted in varying themes of art and her guitar and broom leaned against it off to the side. "Nice room." Sirius and James said as they came up behind her. "Thanks, me and my uncle did all of this when I wanted to be different from the rest of the house." Aria said walking into the room and sitting on her bed.

It was a twin bed covered in a thick wool blanket that had wolves all over it, pressed against the middle of the main wall right below her name. "Aria is that you?" A male voice said from somewhere in the room. "Who was that?" Remus asked. Aria smile before standing up and walking over to the pink full length mirror, the only thing besides her name that showed they were in a girl's room. "Sirius, Remus, James, this is Bernard, my mirror, Bernard this Is Sirius, Remus, and James." Aria said stepping out of the way so that they were seen in the mirror.

"Oh dear look at that fashion sense." Bernard said as soon as he saw James. Aria covered her mouth and started laughing. James looked offended before stepping out of the mirrors sight and letting Sirius be front and center. "Well hello handsome." Bernard stated. "You should be placed on a pedestal in a handsome museum." The mirror said causing Sirius to preen at the compliments. "Ok were leaving." Aria said grabbing the guys and pushing them out of the rooms. Ignoring whatever Bernard was saying after them. She then led the boys down stairs after closing up her room. "Well, let's go get some dinner before we head to bed for the night." Aria said going down the stairs.


	12. Thank You

**Hey guys, First off I am really sorry for the late update, I plan on trying to crank out updates while I am home on vacation but I am not sure if I will be able to or not. I have had declining health in the past month and it has been hard for me to get up and go to school, let alone find time to write chapters for my stories. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays. Oh and I have nine days to get the stories back on track so cross your fingers and if I get to a point where I am not posting like I usually do, feel free to comment and yell at me. Enjoy.**

* * *

After dinner was over, the group made their way back upstairs. "You'll be staying in the room right across from mine so go get changed and then we can hang out in my room for a while before we have to hit the hay." Aria stated going into her room as the guys went into their own. Aria quickly changed before sitting down on her bed and pulling out her song folder from underneath her pillow. She traced the binding slowly before quickly putting it back underneath her pillow when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in guys." She called smoothing down her zebra rainbow pajama pants and shirt. "Nice pjs." Sirius said looking at her. Aria rolled her eyes as they all came in and plopped down. Remus sat on the edge of the bed by her while the other two plopped down on the floor and looked at them. "Can you play that guitar or is it just in here for the heck of it?" James asked looking at the standard acoustic guitar. "Yes I can play, it wouldn't be in my room if I couldn't." Aria stated as if they were stupid. "Could you play something for us?" Sirius asked. "I don't know, It has been a while since I last played or performed." Aria stated biting her lip. "Please." Sirius and James pleaded.

"Ok but I am only playing one song and when it sounds terrible it isn't my fault." She said as she picked up her guitar and grabbed a black pick off her nightstand. She then pulled out her song folder and pulled out one song she was always good at. "Ok, this is a muggle song that I heard and I have a deep connection to this song. Now it is fast paced so I don't know if I will get it or not." Aria stated as she put her hands in position on the guitar and started strumming the tune of the song.

"Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me"

Aria started her singing quietly and then grew louder as she gained more confidence. Her hands ran over her guitar as she played as if the instrument was an extension of her body. Her voice flowed over the words and keys smoothly as a river over its worn river rocks. Her eyes held a gleam in them that the others had never seen before. Remus couldn't pull his eyes away from her as she sang proudly, never letting her smile drop or her words falter.

"This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

Sirius and James listened in awe as she came to the last verse of the song. Her hands started to slow down on the guitar as it came to the end.

"Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me"

Aria slowed down and her voice held the last note before she ended both her strumming and her singing. "So how was it?" Aria asked returning her stuff to its original place. "You were absolutely amazing." Sirius stated. "You should bring your guitar with you to Hogwarts and we could all do a song together." James stated. "You were perfect." Remus stated looking at the red head. Aria blushed and sat back down on her bed. After that they just started talking until it got late. "Well we better got to bed. Mom will want us up tomorrow so that we can help finish everything before she drags us all away to get us ready for the ball tomorrow night." Aria grumbled as they left her room. "Goodnight guys." She called after them as she shut her room door and went to bed.

The guys all got into their beds and were just about to put out the light when Aria's dad came into the room. "I believe I owe you boys and thank you." He stated. "Why?" Remus questioned. "She hasn't sung since her uncle died, they used to get together the day after a full moon and write songs while he recovered. Unfortunately, I have to admit that he was always more of a father to her then I was but I'm trying to correct that." Aria's father stated as he looked at the boys. "We knew they were close but she never tells us about him." James stated. "She trusts you so one day she will, but for now just keep being a friend to her, she needs it. Goodnight boys." He said leaving the room as he shut off the light, leaving three boys to ponder what they had just been told.


	13. The Meaning of Dreams

"Momma, do you think I will find the perfect somebody?" A thirteen year old girl with brown hair questioned. "I'm sure you will find your fairy tale end my sweet, it just takes time." Her mother, a greying woman of about forty said. The little girl was nothing special, in fact most people would not have given her a second glance, but her eyes drew attention. They were a deep swirl of aqua with a little purple flecked through them. "I'm gonna go to bed now momma, I want to be awake early so that I am here when Papa comes." The girl said smoothing down her dress after standing up. "Go ahead dear but make sure you go to the bathroom first because after the fire dims it will get awfully chilly." Her mother warned.

Her mother stopped knitting for a moment to rub her completely purple eyes. Her hands hurt from endless hours of work she had put in on her plantation. Luckily her husband would be back tomorrow to help once again. She had bigger problems to worry about then her farm, she was the elemental after all. And there was a man who was after every elemental since the very first one, on her tail. Esmeralda's plan was to fight the man and hopefully kill him but she knew that if she didn't that she would most likely lose her family.

Hearing her horses going wild outside she slowly got to her feet and went over to the front door. Grabbing the rifle that hung above the door, she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders before heading out with the loaded gun. "Who's out here?" She questioned looking through the dark. After five minutes or so she decided to walk over to the stable and see if anything was wrong with one of the horses. When she got there she could see all the horses shying away from one spot in particular. Peering closely she could just make out the form of her husband on the ground. Rushing forward she grabbed him and shook him just to have her hands become covered in moisture.

Bringing fourth her fire, she saw that blood covered her hands. She then looked down to her husband. The man had a deep slash across his stomach and his intestines were spilling out across his lap. His face was strung up into a grimace of pain and written across the man's cheek was "You should never leave a child alone." Just then Esmeralda was startled by the scream of her little girl. Grabbing her rifle she bolted back to the house as fast as she could. When she got into her house, blood covered the floor and walls of the living room and in the center lay her baby girl.

Esmeralda dropped the rifle and went to her baby girl, pulling the blood soaked body into her arms she let the tears roll freely. The girl's stomach was also cut and her head was skinned. "Don't worry, soon enough you will join them and your powers will be mine." A voice said from behind her. "Never." The woman whispered before drawing fourth her fire. With a mighty burst of energy she lit the whole house on fire before lighting herself and slowly burning to death.

********END DREAM**************

Aria sat bolt upright in bed breathing harshly. Her red hair matted to her head with sweat. She could feel tears rolling down her own face. How long? How long would her dreams be plagues by the sounds of her dying comrades? Aria shoved her face into her hands and brought her knees up to her chest. She knew now why the dreams were coming, they were her ancestor's way of warning her that that man was coming, and he was coming soon.


	14. The Ball

The next day was the day of the ball and Aria had the guys away from the house all day. "So tell me again why we are evading the house?" Sirius questioned. "Trust me, you do not want to be anywhere near that house while my mom is putting the finishing touches on the ball." Aria said with a cringe. "Come on she can't be that bad." James said with a shrug as they walked towards the house. "You have no idea what she becomes; I mean I haven't even seen my dress yet because she doesn't want me saying I won't wear it." Aria stated. "So you could end up looking like some crème puff." Sirius asked. "Essentially yes but my mother has better taste then that, well except for her invites."

"Well the whole Quidditch team will be there, along with a lot of my mother's employees and a lot of pureblood families, including the Malfoys and Parkinsons." Aria informed. "I can see why it's bad, I would never invite the Malfoys." James said. "Actually, I like the Malfoys, I was talking about the Crabbes, Goyles, and Parkinsons." Aria stated rolling her eyes. "Now come on, we have to eat and then get ready for the ball." Aria said as they walked into the house. "Hello sweetie, your mom won't be joining us for dinner and I suggest you quickly eat before going to get ready, your mom said she put your dress in your room." Aria's father said walking into the dining room.

The boys were already eating at the table and talking quietly. "I already figured that one out Dad." Aria explained. "I thought you might, by the way, your mother said that the Malfoy's son was bringing a friend, one Severus Snape I believe his name was. Is this boy someone you get along with?" Her father asked. "Yes dad I get along fine with Severus, or I can for the night." Aria said with a smile. "That's my girl. You know you have such a good head on your shoulders; I just wish it was your mother and I that gave you it." Her dad stated. "You're trying, and that's all I can ask." Aria said hugging him before going to get something to eat.

Aria stood poised just out of sight of the people below whom were milling about as the ball started. Everyone except herself had already gone down. Sirius, James, and Remus were down in the corner talking to each other while avoiding all contact with Malfoy and Snape. The reason for that most likely was due to Aria begging them to be nice or at least avoid all contact. "Are you ready to be announced Miss Aria?" Toby asked appearing next to her. "Not really." Aria stated. "Why not Miss Aria, you look beautiful in that dress and mistresses hair really pops out, boys be all over mistress." Toby stated. "Thanks Toby, you can tell them to announce me." Aria said with a smile. Toby nodded before disappearing.

"Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Synclair's beloved Daughter, Aria Synclair." Aria walked out from behind the wall and put one hand lightly on the banister, while the other held her dress slightly up from the ground so she didn't trip as she walked. Her aqua dress hugged her in all the right places and she looked like a princess or according to some, an angel, as she walked down the stairs. She was met at the bottom of the stairs by Lucius Malfoy. After they walked into the center of the dance floor, the first dance began. "You know it's surprising that you and Severus were able to form a friendship without anyone finding out." Lucius stated while they waltzed together.

"How?" Aria asked. "Well to be honest, at first I thought he had a crush on you, what with the way his eyes lit up when I told him he was coming with to your ball, but then I realized, he is to blinded by Evans to ever see anyone else. So I jumped him about it and he grudgingly told me about your tentative friendship." Lucius explained. "And?" Aria questioned as she was spun away and then back in. "Your secret is safe with me, and I was also wondering if you would be open to me coming along when you two meet." Malfoy stated. "No there are something's I will not share with you and what-" "You mean about you being an elemental?" Lucius questioned causing her to tense up. "Don't worry, Severus did not tell me, I put the pieces together myself, par to what others think i would like to have at least one person to go to and Severus speaks highly of you." "I'm not a shrink." Aria stated.

"Trust me I know your no shrink, meet me and Severus in the garden at ten." He whispered before twirling her into the arms of another person. Aria looked up only to see the amber eyes of Remus Lupin. "Do you and Malfoy have a thing for each other?" He asked as they began to dance. "No, definitely not. My parents like to see me the first on the dance floor and Lucius is by far the best danced. Got to make there only daughter look good." Aria stated as she basically melted into his arms. Aria rarely left his arms that night, once in a while they would break to dance with others, but they would always find their way back into each other's arms. Aria finally broke away from him, albeit reluctantly, at ten o'clock. After telling Remus she was going to go take a break for a while, she slipped into the garden to go meet up with Lucius and Severus.

* * *

**This is her dress and whatnot**

** christmas_ball/set?id=57361273**


	15. The Masked Garden

She walked deep into the heart of the garden and that is when she found the other two boys. "Hey." She said with a half-smile towards Severus. The boy just nodded and sat down on one of the marble benches that resided a ways off the beaten path. Lucius was already there and leaning back against the hedge with his eyes close. "Lucius." Aria stated sitting on a bench opposite the other two. "So how have you guys been?" Aria asked. "Is that honestly the question you're going to ask?" Lucius asked bluntly. Aria smiled before she started laughing along with Severus and Lucius soon joined in. After a while they calmed down and sat quietly for a moment.

"Why don't you start Aria." Severus stated relaxing. "Well nothing has really happened on my part, well besides the fact that I had a dream in which I was a mother of a little girl and I found my husband's corpse and watched my daughter get murdered before I basically killed myself." She stated with a shrug. "Nothing indeed." Lucius stated in disbelief. "Hey I've dreamed worse but they all seem to be pointing at something that I'm missing." The red head stated with a sigh as she smoothed down her dress. "So what have the dreams been? Maybe if someone else read them or heard them they would be able to catch the part you're missing." Lucius stated. "Geez why didn't I think of that." Aria stated shaking her head.

"Because it is a Slytherin thing." Severus stated. "I'm sure." Aria retorted. "Anyway I have a dream diary as you would call it. But it would have to wait until we go back to school because I don't know when I'll next see you and I refuse to let it out of my sight for too long." Lucius and Severus nodded. "ARIA, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE." They froze as the voice rang out through the whole of the garden. "Shoot, its James." The elemental stated ducking down so that they wouldn't see her by looking over a hedge. "ARIA MY LOVE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME." Another voice called out. "Freakin Sirius." Aria steamed clenching her teeth.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but It won't bode well if we're caught together. Although one day you two will have to get used to being tied to me as a friend." Aria stated before slipping away from the two and walking casually through the garden as if she hadn't heard a thing. She kept her eyes downcast thinking as she strode forward and soon bumped into someone. Looking up quickly she found herself looking into silvery blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Aria stated looking at the girl who was about her age. "It's alright; I should have stepped on the other path." The girl stated dreamily as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "Pardon me but I don't think I've ever met you before." Aria stated looking at the girl.

"Oh well we were meant to meet tonight in the garden so it's expected, you have such a future set in front of you, I know because I cannot see it." The girl stated as she bounced slightly. "Oh well my name is Aria, what's yours?" Aria introduced. "Oh I know what your name is, mine is Lucille Venustas." The blonde said with a smile. "Oh, you should hurry back into the ball, if not you'll get hurt." Lucille stated taking her hand and pulling her back into the ball. "What are you talking about that I'll get hurt?" Aria asked once they were inside again. "Wait James, Severus, Lucius, and Sirius are out there." Aria realized quickly pulling away from the girl and rushing outside.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the garden a burst of light hit the ground near her and she looked up to see five masked people attacking five figures. Pulling her wand out of its thigh holster she raced towards the four. She dived down just as a spell came her way, barely avoiding it. Getting back to her feet she hurried closer to the others as she heard people coming out from the ball. Drawing her wand she aimed it at one of the guys and petrified them. Her spell caught the attention of the other masked patrons and they started to throw spells her way when they got the chance. She dodged another spell as Sirius and James were hit by a petrifying spell. Aria threw another spell at one of the guys and knocked him back, rendering him unconscious.

Lucius and Severus were the next two to be hit by spells and they ended up unconscious by a white rose bush. The last three turned toward Remus and Aria as the red head made it to the boy's side. Getting into a dueling position they threw spells at each other. Rays of blues and greens flew past as they dodged and threw spells. Finally Aria and Remus were able to stun the three of them. Aria sighed in relief but her eyes soon widened as she saw the masked man whom was priory unconscious throw a spell at Remus. "Look out!" She shouted as she shoved Remus out of the way just in time so that she got hit. Aria sucked in a pained breath as she felt pin pricks of pain all over her body before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. The Garden

"I am such an idiot, I can't believe I let her jump in front of me." Remus said sitting down in a chair in Aria's room. "Loathe I am to admit it, it was not your fault Lupin, Aria is a stubborn soul and would have done it no matter who it was and nothing would have stopped her." Severus stated from somewhere in the room. "How would you know Snivellus?" Sirius demanded. "Because Severus and her are friends." Lucius stated. "You know she can be friends with more than one person Black." "Could you all please shut up?" Lucille asked dreamily causing them all to quiet instantly. "Thank you, she is waking now by the way." She then stated as you heard her footsteps move away and out of the room.

Aria pulled her eyes open and blinked several times before adjusting to the light. When her vision came back to her, she could see that there was a clearly drawn line through the room. On one side was Lucius and Severus, while the other side had Sirius, Remus, and James on. Aria sat up and looked at them before rolling her eyes at the two groups. "You could at least pretend to get along, also Remus it wasn't your fault, and Sirius I could still kick your ass no matter how weak I am." Aria stated causing all the Gryffindors to shut their mouths. "Now are you guys okay? You were fighting them before I was." Aria looked at them but they refused to make eye contact. Her eyebrows furrowed before she looked down and noticed that there was only a wrapping a gauze preventing her from being exposed.

"Oh boys do grow up, It's not like I'm sitting here naked." Aria grumbled. Lucius laughed and handed her his cloak. "Well aren't you quite the gentlemen, thank you Lucius." Aria stated putting the cloak on and buttoning it up so that she wasn't exposed. She smiled back over at the Slytherins, missing the jealous look in Remus' eyes, but Lucius didn't. "You're welcome my dear, I just thought that it would be nice to not have those dogs staring at your chest." He stated with a smirk. "Hardy-har-har, you know what? You can have your cloak back, I'm gonna go change." Aria stated before taking the cloak off and changing into her animagus form. She then went over to her dresser and grabbed a few things out before heading down to the bathroom.

"Hate to say it Luc but you shouldn't be so foolish." Severus stated shaking his head. "Oh look, Snivellus has a boyfriend." James stated with a sneer. "JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW." Aria yelled standing in the door way. "But I didn't do anything." James grumbled. "Oh no not at all, just insulted two of my best friends and my uncle, there is nothing wrong with being gay and even if Sev and Luc were, which they aren't, they would still be better than you." Aria stated before pausing and getting control over herself. "You know what? Forget it, I'll just leave." Aria stated hurrying down the hallway and leaving the boys standing in her room.

"You just had to make a smart comment didn't you James?" Remus asked standing up and moving out of the room in an attempt to follow the girl. "I didn't know she'd fly off the handle like that." James stated plopping down unto her bed. "We didn't either but you have to understand that her uncle is a sore subject for her and you have to watch what you say about people she cares about, She's gone off on me for things I've said about you guys already." Severus stated. "I hate to call this but maybe we should call for a truce between us in order to make it easier on her." Sirius stated causing the other to gape at him. "What?" He asked. "Black I do believe that is the singular smartest idea you ever had." Severus stated before all agreeing to the truce.

*In The Garden*

"Aria? Are you okay?" Remus asked coming upon the girl sitting under a willow tree in the garden. "Yeah I'm fine Remus, I guess I just lost it for a moment." She stated as the werewolf sat down next to her. "You know James didn't know any better, he doesn't know anything about your uncle and neither do Sirius and I so it was bound to happen at some point." Remus stated. Aria sighed and rested her head on Remus' shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just a sore subject." Aria stated as she snuggled closer to the boy. Remus just nodded and wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

All of a sudden a smirk appeared on Remus's face and he started to tickle the red head. Aria jumped and started laughing as she tried to move away from the boy. All of a sudden Aria pulled away causing them both to roll over until Remus was above her as they both laughed loudly. Remus stared down into her beautiful eyes and without thinking pressed his lips to hers. Aria froze as Remus kissed her. All of a sudden Remus pulled back as if he had been struck. "Aria I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
"Remus"  
"I just we were dancing last night and"  
"Remus"  
"I just got caught up in the-" Aria pressed her lips to Remus' and he responded immediately. "I never said I didn't Like it." She stated kissing him again while the four boys watched from a few hedges away. All of them smiling for the red head and the wolf as well.


End file.
